


Pasipsip Naman: Tamis ng Unang Tikim

by Nielwink_Ho (mpregenthusiast)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, Utong works
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregenthusiast/pseuds/Nielwink_Ho
Summary: Akala ni Jihoon tatapusin nila thesis n'ya, yun pala katapusan na ng virginity n'ya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time ko magsulat ng tagalog smut kaya kikilabutan kayo sa mga term na ginamit ko dito (see: utong, laplap) unless subok na ng panahon ang mga dibdib n'yo. Mas nakakakilig 'to kung papakinggan n'yo yung Pasipsip Naman by Abaddon. HAHA  
> Comment din kayo, guys! Para naman ganahan ako gaya ni Daniel. Tara na at magbastusan sa Twitter!

_Pasipsip naman ng iyong labi, pakagat kahit konti. Mayakap ka’t malaplap ka. Pwede pabaon kahit ulo lang? Padila sa tenga, mula sa leeg paitaas. Patungo sa bewang, mula sa leeg paibaba._

 

“Kinakabahan ako, Daniel.” Bulong ni Jihoon sa boyfriend n’ya na hinahaplos ang kanyang tagiliran habang nag-iiwan ng mga magagaan na halik sa leeg n’ya. _Nakakakiliti! Ganito pala feeling nito?_


	2. Punit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paumanhin sa mga mali, tinamad akong basahin. Hehez. 
> 
> Para kay Val at Louise---na love na love ko, mga higit na nakakaintindi sa pangangailangan ko. HAHAHA. BOTTOM JIHOON PA RIN MGA ULOL!

“Kinakabahan ako, Daniel.” Bulong ni Jihoon sa boyfriend n’ya na hinahaplos ang kanyang tagiliran habang nag-iiwan ng mga magagaan na halik sa leeg n’ya.  

_Nakakakiliti! Ganito pala feeling nito?_

Alas onse y media ng gabi. Nasa kwarto sila ni Daniel, boyfriend ni Jihoon of one year and two months. Nagpaalam s’ya sa mga magulang n’ya na mag-oovernight sa mga kaklase upang tapusin ang kanilang thesis, pero obviously, silang dalawa lang ng nobyo ang mag-oovernight at mukhang may ibang balak ang kanyang boyfriend ngayong gabi.

 

“’Wag kang kabahan, baby. ‘Di ba sabi ko ako bahala sa’yo?”

 

“Baka masaktan ako?” Bakas ang pangamba sa mukha ni Jihoon. Marahang pinisil ni Daniel ang kanang hita ng nobyo, his right hand caressing Jihoon’s face.

 

“Baby, I will be honest with you. Masasaktan ka,” Napakunot ang noo ni Jihoon sa mga narinig n’ya. _Parang gusto na n’yang umiyak sa kaba!_

 

“Pero, I promise you, it will be worth it. Sa una lang masakit ‘to, after the pain, panay sarap na.” Daniel gave him a soft smile.

 

“Promise?” Jihoon asked for the last time.

 

“Promise.” They’re looking at each other’s eyes, and after a while, dun na nakita ni Daniel sa mga mata ni Jihoon na ipinagkakatiwala na nito ang sarili n’ya sa binata nang buong-buo.

Muling pinaghahalikan ni Daniel ang leeg ni Jihoon. _Ang sarap!_ Unti-unti n’yang inihiga ang magandang nobyo nang unti-unti sa kanyang _single bed._ Lumalalim na ang paghinga ni Jihoon, senyales na he’s enjoying Daniel’s touch.

 

 “O-ouch! Baby, ang sakit! Ano’ng ginagawa mo?” Reklamo ni Jihoon sa nobyo n’yang  nakapangibabaw sa kanya. Bahagya n’yang tinutulak ang mga balikat nito nang maramdaman n’ya ang kirot sa leeg n’ya. Isang mababang tawa lamang ang sagot ni Daniel, nakatingin sa mga mata ni Jihoon.

 

“You are so innocent.”

 

“S-shut up! Ang sakit eh! Ano ba ‘yun?!”

 

“I’m marking you.”

 

“Ha?”

 

“Hindi mo alam ‘yung chikinini? Hickey?”

 

“I know! Pero hindi ‘ko alam na masakit pala kapag nilalagyan ng chikinini!”

 

“Baby, you are so cute. I want to eat you.” Nanginig si Jihoon sa intensity ng titig sa kanya ni Daniel.

_Mukhang kakainin talaga s’ya nito._

 

“I said shut up! Don’t look at me like that!” Hampas ni Jihoon sa dibdib ng boyfriend n’ya.

 

“You want to try?” Umalis si Daniel sa ibabaw ni Jihoon (na medyo ikinadismaya n’ya).

 

“What?”

 

“Put your mark on me. Come here.” Umupo si Daniel sa bandang paanan ng kama at sumandal sa pader. He taps on his lap, asking Jihoon to sit on it. Sumaklang si Jihoon kay Daniel, his legs on either side of the latter’s thighs. Bahagyang nagkiskisan ang kanilang pagkalalaki, making Daniel groan and Jihoon whimper. Daniel’s hands went to his waist.

 

“H-how?” Daniel popped three buttons of his polo, fully exposing his neck.

 

“Here. First, you lick it,” One of Daniel’s hand from his waist went to Jihoon’s neck. Dinilaan ni Daniel ang leeg n’ya.

 

“And then you suck it hard enough to leave a mark.” Naramdaman na naman ni Jihoon ang pagkirot ng parteng sinipsip ni Daniel.

 

“Eung.”

 

“Na-gets mo, baby?” Napatango na lang si Jihoon at humawak sa matigas na dibdib ng nobyo. Inilapit n’ya ang mukha n’ya sa leeg ni Daniel at nagbigay ng mararahang mga halik bago dilaan ang parte sa ilalim ng panga nito, malapit sa tenga.

 

“Ganito ba, baby?” Senswal na bulong ni Jihoon sa nobyo, sabay sipsip ni Jihoon sa napili n’yang parte, habang hinihimas ang maskuladong biceps nito. Daniel’s manhood twitched at that.

 

“Ugh.” Nang marinig ni Jihoon ito mula sa boyfriend n’ya ay itinigil n’ya ang pagsipsip at tinignan ang leeg nito—nakita n’ya ang mga namumulang marka. Bago pa man s’ya mapagsalita at matapos sa pag-appreciate ng mga nagawa n’yang marka sa nobyo ay naihiga na s’ya ni Daniel sa kama at inangkin ang kanyang mga labi.

Daniel explored Jihoon’s mouth. Kinagat n’ya at sinipsip ang ibabang labi nito. Pumailalim sa suot ni Jihoon mga kamay ni Daniel papunta sa kanyang dibdib at pinaikutan ang mga kulay rosas nitong utong.

 

“Ahh, Dan-“ Nilunok ni Daniel ang ungol ni Jihoon. _Hindi sila pwedeng mahuli ng nanay n’ya._ Sinamantala na din ni Daniel ang pagbuka ng bibig ni Jihoon---ipinasok n’ya ang dila n’ya and played with the roof of his mouth and his tongue. Jihoon is picking up and does the same- he licks and bites Daniel’s lips. Their tongues continue to play until Daniel pinches his nipples making him gasp and look at the guy above him with hooded eyes.

 

“You are so beautiful, baby.” Sambit ni Daniel nang masulyapan ang lalaking nasa ilalim n’ya. Nang makita n’ya ang  buhok nito na nakalatag sa unan, mga namamagang labi, namumulang pisngi, at mga matang nakislap sa gitna ng malamlam na ilaw--- ay tila lalong dumaloy ang kanyang dugo pababa.

Binigyan ni Daniel ng huling  madiin na halik ang mga namamagang labi ni Jihoon hanggang sa unti-unti n’yang hinalikan ang leeg nito pababa sa kanyang dibdib na mayroon pa ring saplot. Isa-isa n’yang tinanggal sa pagkakabutones ang suot ni Jihoon habang nag-iiwan ng marka hanggang sa makarating ang bibig ni Daniel sa kaliwang dibdib ni Jihoon. Marahan n’ya itong  dinilaan, eliciting a hushed moan from the smaller guy, ang kanyang  isang kamay ay nilalaro ang kabilang dibdib nito.

 

“Dan-iel!” Napaliyad si Jihoon sa sensasyon na iyon, encouraging Daniel to lick his nipple with more vigour. Mas lalo pang na-excite si Daniel sa reaksyon na ito ng nobyo, kaya’t sinimulan n’ya itong sipsipin.

 

“Ahh, baby!” Hindi alam ni Jihoon ang gagawin n’ya upang maibsan ang nararamdaman n’yang init.

 

“Bakit, baby?”

 

“Ang _sarap_.” Muling hinalikan ni Daniel ang bibig ni Jihoon habang tinatanggal ang suot nitong damit. Pumulupot ang mga kamay ni Jihoon sa batok ni Daniel upang higitin ang binata papalapit sa kanya at mas lalong maging madiin ang halikan nila--- _laplapan_.

 

Maya-maya pa ay tinanggal na din ni Daniel ang suot n’yang pantaas at maging ang suot n’yang pantalon. Sinalat ni Daniel ang kanyang naninigas na pag-aari at nang makikita ni Jihoon ang aksyon na iyon ng nobyo, s’ya ay nakaramdam ng matinding kaba at _excitement_. _Shit. This is it! Malapit na akong hindi maging virgin! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Hinubad ng kanyang nobyo ang suot n’yang shorts. Agad s’yang namula sa hiya nang tumawa si Daniel pagkakita sa boxers n’yang Peppa Pig. _‘Tang ina lang, of all days, bakit ngayon ko pa sinuot ‘tong punyetang boxers na ‘to?!_

 

“Baby, stop looking!” Nahihiyang saway ni Jihoon sa nobyong malagkit na nakatitig sa kanya habang pilit n’yang tinatakpan ang boxers n’ya (at ang _hard on_ n’ya).

 

“Aigoo. My baby is shy,” Daniel smirked. _He fucking did!_

 

“Tatanggalin ko na lang para hindi ka na mahiya.” And Daniel, once again, attacks his mouth before he can even retaliate. Naglakas loob si Jihoon na hagurin ang washboard abs ng boyfriend n’ya.

_Shit! Ang tigas!_

At tumayo ang balahibo n’ya nang i-lead ni Daniel ang kamay n’ya sa brief nito upang ipahimas ang bakat n’ya.

_PUTANG INA??? MAS MATIGAS!!! ANG LAKI! D’YOS KO PO!_

Mas kinabahan s’ya sa pag-iimagine ng mga susunod na mangyayari sa kanya.

 

_Pa’no magkakasya sa’kin ‘to?_

Patuloy s’ya sa paghimas ng clothed erection ng boyfriend n’ya with Daniel’s hand guiding his with every stroke. Ramdam n’ya ang basang parte ng brief ng boyfriend. _Pre-cum. Ano kayang lasa?_ Aktong huhubarin ni Daniel ang suot na Peppa Pig boxers nang pigilan s’ya nito. Nagtatakang tumingin si Daniel sa nobyo.

 

“B-bakit, baby?” Umupo si Jihoon while maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend na nakaupo na rin.

 

“I want to know how this tastes like.” Ginrab ni Jihoon ang galit na ari ng nobyo at s’ya naman ang pumangibabaw kay Daniel. Muling sumandal si Daniel sa headboard ng kanyang kama, pinagmamasdan ang ginagawang paghimas sa kanya ni Jihoon. Never pa s’ya na-turn on ng ganito sa buong buhay n’ya. Nakita ni Jihoon ang paglunok ni Daniel maging ang malalim na paghinga nito.

 

“Relax, baby. Parang ikaw may first time a?” Jihoon teases with his sultry voice while caressing Daniel’s shaft. Dahan-dahang hinubad ni Jihoon ang last piece of garment ng nobyo at tumambad sa kanya ang malaking alaga ng boyfriend n’ya.

 

“My god, baby. Jumbo hotdog! Kaya ko ba ‘to?” Comment ni Jihoon na ikinatawa ni Daniel na proud na proud sa naging reaksyon n’ya.

 

“Relax, baby. Hindi tender ‘yan sa ngayon, pero juicy naman.” Sa gitna ng ganitong moment nila ay nakuha pa nilang magtawanan. Pagkaraan ng ilang saglit ay nagseryoso na ulit sila.

 

“B-baby.” Tahimik na paghingi ng tulong ni Jihoon sa nobyo.

 

“Sige, baby. I will guide you.”Pinisil ni Daniel ang mga kamay ni Jihoon sa ibabaw ng mga hita n’ya.

 

“Ilapit mo ‘yung mukha mo. ‘Wag kang matakot.” Inilapit ni Jihoon ang mukha n’ya sa ari ng nobyo. Bagong shave si Daniel. Halatang pinaghandaan n’ya ang gabing ito.

 

“Stroke mo lang, baby. Tapos isubo mo yung ulo.” Mahinang instruction ni Daniel sa maliit na nobyo na pulang-pula ang mga pisngi.

“Ingat ka lang, baby. Don’t use your teeth ha? Parang nakain ka lang ng popsicle.” Dahan-dahan sinalsal ni Jihoon ang alaga ni Daniel at isinubo ang ulo. Dinilaan n’ya ang dulo kung saan namumuo ang likido ni Daniel. _Ang alat at malagkit. Pero parang manamis-namis? Le Minerale?_ Isang hingang ubod ng lalim ang pinakawalan ni Daniel. Naging confident si Jihoon sa mga naririnig n’ya kay Daniel kaya mas ginalingan n’ya ang pagsubo. Sinumulan n’yang marahan na dilaan ang mga ugat sa ari ng nobyo hanggang sa ulo nito. Isinubong muli hanggang sa abot ng makakaya ng maliit na bibig ni Jihoon. Mahigpit na napapikit si Daniel sa sensasyon na dulot ng ginawa ni Jihoon. Hinawakan n’ya ang batok ng magandang nobyo upang alalayan ito. Nagpipigil s’yang kumadyot sa mainit na bibig ni Jihoon dahil baka mabulunan ito.

 

“Shit, baby! Ang galing mo. Wala ka bang gag reflex?”

 

“Shit. Parang hindi mo first time, baby!” Patuloy na pagpuri ni Daniel kay Jihoon na mas ginaganahan sa bawat pagpuri n’ya. Iniiwasan n’yang tumingin sa mukha ng kapareha dahil alam n’yang lalabasan s’ya agad. Nang maramdaman n’ya na oras na para sa _main event,_ ay pinatigil na ni Daniel si Jihoon. _He should stop him before he comes._

_“Ugh._ Baby, s-stop. Baka labasan agad ako.” Jihoon releases his length with a pop. The pretty male was heaving with his mouth even more swollen. Daniel captures his lips. Wala na s’yang pakialam kung malalasahan n’ya ang sarili sa bibig ng kanyang lovelife. Nilingkis n’ya ito at ikiniskis ang kanyang _leaking member_ sa hiyas ni Jihoon. Jihoon moans in his mouth.

 

“B-baby. Gusto ko na.” Request ng magandang binata. Walang sinayang na oras si Daniel at agad na hinubad ang Peppa Pig boxers  ni Jihoon (na to be honest, ay sobrang unsexy). He makes a mental note to buy Jihoon kinky undergarments in the future (hindi na s’ya bibili ng gummies para makaipon s’ya ng pambili). Nakita n’ya ang maliit at namumulang hiyas ni Jihoon. _Ang cute! Jihoon na Jihoon._

Kinuha ni Daniel sa ilalim ng kama n’ya ang pampadulas--- EZ lubricant na palihim n’yang binili sa 7-Eleven kasabay ng isang pakete ng Durex isang madaling araw.

Lalo n’yang ibinuka ang nag-aabang na mga hita ni Jihoon hanggang sa umabot ang mga tuhod nito sa kanyang dibdib. Marahang hinaplos ni Daniel ang ari ni Jihoon pababa sa butas nito hanggang sa makaabot sa malaman nitong puwet.

Una ay dahan-dahan n’ya itong nilamas hanggang sa hindi n’ya na natiis ay dinilaan n’ya ang magkabilang pisngi at minarkahan. Habang ginagawa n’ya ito ay binubuksan na rin n’ya ang lubricant. Ipinatak n’ya ito sa kanyang hintuturo at ipinahid sa butas ni Jihoon.

 

“Ahh! Baby!” Jihoon squirmed. Nanibago s’ya sa lamig ng lubricant sa kanyang butas at sa daliri ni Daniel na umaaligid dito.

 

“Sshhh. ‘Wag kang maingay, baby. Baka marinig tayo ni Mama.” Inumpisahan muli ni Daniel na halikan ang bibig ni Jihoon habang ang isang hintuturo ay nilalaro ang naninigas nitong nipples at ang isa naman ay unti-unting bumabaon sa kulay rosas na butas ni Jihoon. _Labas, pasok. Labas, pasok._ Hanggang sa nakabaon na ng buo ang hintuturo ni Daniel kay Jihoon. Naglagay muli ng lubricant si Daniel sa kanyang mga daliri at bahagyang minasahe ang butas ni Jihoon upang maipasok ang dalawang daliri. _Dahan-dahan para hindi masyadong masaktan si Jihoon._ When Daniel inserted two fingers inside Jihoon, the smaller jolted from the sudden pain.

 

“Ah! B-baby! Ang sakiit.” Jihoon sobs. At mas lalong nanggigil si Daniel. Nilaplap n’ya si Jihoon na patuloy pa rin sa pagtangis. He wriggles. his two fingers inside Jihoon, trying to tap his prostate.  

 

“K-konti na lang, baby. Sasarap na ‘yan.” Daniel muffled encouragements.

 

Jihoon is kissing Daniel with the same eagerness. His arm is clinging to Daniel’s neck, his other hand is stroking Daniel’s shaft. Tatlong daliri na din ni Daniel ang nasa loob ng butas ni Jihoon. Naghihintay lang s’ya ng sign na nasasarapan na si Jihoon sa ministrations n’ya.

 

“Hngghhhh! D-daniel!” Jihoon is fucking himself on Daniel’s fingers. _Gotcha._

“Y-yes, baby?” Daniel licks Jihoon’s ears earning him another moan.

 

“P-please. I’m ready.” Jihoon begs.

 

“Ready for what?” Daniel tries to push Jihoon on the edge. Pero inihahanda n’ya na ang alaga n’ya, he puts lubricant all over his length while stroking it.

 

“Daniel-hyuuuung~” Nang marinig ni Daniel ang magic word ay hindi na s’ya nagpatumpik-tumpik pa at agad ipinasok ang ulo ng matigas n’yang alaga sa loob ng nag-aabang na butas ni Jihoon. He has to see Jihoon’s face sa unang pagpasok n’ya. And he would’ve come right then and there kung hindi s’ya magaling sa pagpipigil dahil sa itsura ni Jihoon- parted swollen mouth, blushing cheeks, fresh tears forming in his eyes. He feels proud, s’ya ang unang nakagawa nito kay Jihoon. At isinusumpa n’ya, s’ya lang ang makakagawa nito sa binata.

 

Daniel slowly slides himself in until he is fully sheathed.

“Ahh! Baby! I feel so full! Ang laki mo!” New information ito kay Daniel: Jihoon is noisy in bed.

“Sshhh. Baby.” He lets Jihoon adjust to his shaft. Nagpapakiramdaman lang sila. Tanging paghinga lamang nila ang maririnig sa apat na sulok ng madilim nang kwarto ni Daniel. And then he felt Jihoon move his hips to meet his dick.

Unti-unti nang gumalaw si Daniel sa ibabaw ni Jihoon.

“Oh, my god! Daniel! You feel sooo fucking gooood. Hnggghhh!” Tinakpan ni Daniel ang bibig ni Jihoon gamit ang isang malaki at maugat n’yang kamay (the hand he didn’t use to prepare Jihoon).

Bumilis ang pagkadyot ni Daniel, buti na lang ay nilagyan n’ya ng cushion ang headboard n’ya para ikontrol ang ingay (yes, he really prepared for this). Salamat sa kamay n’ya at kahit papaano ay nababawasan nito ang tunog mula paghalinghing ni Jihoon. Halos mawala ang mata ni Jihoon sa pagtirik nito dahil sa bagong pakiramdam na nadiscover n’ya with Daniel. Hindi n’ya akalain na ganito pala kasarap ang matagal nang sina-suggest ng boyfriend n’ya. Kung alam n’ya lang, eh ‘di sana, dati pa nila ‘to ginawa.

“Baby, can you promise me na hindi ka na mag-iingay? Because if you can, I will show you something more amazing than this.” Challenge ni Daniel sa nobyo habang takip pa rin n’ya ang bibig nito. Tumango lamang si Jihoon. Hinugot ni Daniel ang sarili mula sa loob at tinanggal ang kamay n’ya sa bibig ni Jihoon at humiga sa lapag. _Para mas sure na hindi maingay._

“Come here, baby. Ride me.” Daniel guides Jihoon’s ass towards his shaft. Pababa nang pababa si Jihoon, papasok nang papasok si Daniel.

“Hnggghhh!” Jihoon uses both of his hands to cover his mouth. Daniel is right. _This angle is more amazing!_ Ramdam na ramdam n’ya ang kabuuan ng pagkalalaki ni Daniel sa posisyon na ito. At exposed na exposed s’ya sa mga mata ng nobyo.

Daniel starts guiding him up and down his penis. Kada bayo ay mas matindi kaysa sa huli. Taas, baba. Para s’yang nakasakay sa seesaw. Patuloy si Jihoon sa pagbounce sa ibabaw ni Daniel. Magkakapasa s’ya sa higpit ng hawak ng nobyo sa kanyang baywang, pero wala s’yang pakialam. Para silang mauulol sa sobrang sarap!

Patuloy nilang hinahabol ang pakiramdam na hindi nila maipaliwanag at mas naging matindi ang bayuhan nila ng nobyo. Hindi nila alintana ang pagod at hapo. Mas binilisan ni Jihoon ang pagsakay kay Daniel, ramdam na nila ang nalalapit na katapusan. Parang sasabog si Jihoon at napaungol ng matindi nang hindi na n’ya kinaya.

“Baby! Bilisan mo pa!” And Daniel does rammed .  Jihoon braces himself and meets Daniel’s hard and fast thrusts. Jihoon bends down to hug and kiss Daniel full on the lips, his boyfriend’s length still inside him. He uses his tongue to open Daniel’s mouth and the other suck on it, making it hard for him to silence his moans. At pagsapit ng ilang bayo ay natapos si Jihoon.

“Ugh! I love you, Jihoon!” At naramdaman ni Jihoon matapos ang ilan pa muling kadyot, ang pagsirit ng likido mula kay Daniel sa loob n’ya.

 

They never felt this satisfied.

Jihoon falls on top of his boyfriend as the other unsheathes himself. Daniel, with wobbly legs, carries the exhausted Jihoon on his bed. Nakahiga lamang sila, matching their heavy breaths, malagkit from their sweat and cum.

Daniel turns to his boyfriend, smiling from ear-to-ear. Ganun rin ang ginawa ni Jihoon.

 

“Hi, boyfriend,”

 

“You just popped my cherry. Thank you.” Jihoon giggles.

 

“Hi, boyfriend! I just popped your cherry. Welcome!” Jihoon laughs at mahinang tinampal ang pisngi ng boyfriend n’ya. Jihoon inches closer to Daniel and kisses his right cheek. Biglang nagseryoso.

 

“Thank you, baby, for giving me the best first time ever.”

 

“No. Thank you for trusting me, baby. Sorry kung hindi ako masyadong gentle.”

 

“Hindi. You were perfect.”

 

They kissed at dun na nasundan ang first time ni Park Jihoon.

\----

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
